


The Prince and The Welders Daughter.

by AnnaBear



Series: The Price and The Welders Daughter. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, cheater cheater bitch, fuck you Tauriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBear/pseuds/AnnaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Y/N have been friends for ever.<br/>But when Kili leaves and comes back with an elf, their friendship is tested.<br/>Especially when y/n learns the elf isn't really in love with him, but Kili refuses to believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tauriel is meant to be a bitch in this  
> My story aye  
> I don't think she should be in the movies I just ugh  
> She's a distractionnnnn

TA 2862

Sylvi rocked a bundle in her arms, hushing it softly. Vali, the father of the child smiled down at the little girl. Stian, the elder brother grasped her hand. "She's pretty, Mama, like you." Stian said. "Gonna be a real heartbreaker.." Vali mumbled. "Wait until Dìs and the boys see her." She smiled. 

——

"Kili! Kili!" I giggled happily as my life long friend, came into my view. I was at the market place with my mother, Sylvi, who had become close friends with the princess of Erebor, Dìs. It wasn't exactly rare for the princess to leave the mountain, but it wasn't usual either. 

My father, Vali, was a close friend to Thrór and Thráin since Vali was the best and well known forger in all of Lake Town. He was always so flustered when the king himself requested for a personal weapon hand made by him. He was the best, people said so anyways. My father was also a dwarf. Silly thing, that. People always dissed him for marrying a human, but they praised him for his work. 

My brother, Stian, was friends with Fili before Kili or I were born. So it wasn't unusual that we became friends. I was surrounded by boys!

"Y/N!" Kili said, almost tackling me in a bear like hug. "Mercy, Mercy!" I yelled, giggling in the process. Kili was 10, I was 8. Fili was 15 and my brother 16. 

The goofball of a child let me go, laughing up a storm. "I barely touched you!" "You're still a boy! You've got.. Cooties!" I yelled, running away from him, with him following suit. 

Dìs and my mother smiled, watching us run around. "Wait until they get older, able to do things easier." Sylvi sighed, "You'll see her grow, Syl, she'll be a beautiful girl, and Stian a handsome boy." Dìs reassured my mother. For Stian and I would outlive her. That was the worst part about being half dwarf. 

I got my fathers life span, and his height and stature. But I still had my mothers curves, I wasn't a brute. Stian had my mothers height, but would grow my fathers beard and his life span. 

"Dìs! Dìs! Kili's gonna attack me!" I giggled, hiding behind the dwarven princess dress ruffles. My mother shot me a look, but gave Dìs an apologetic one. "It's alright." She whispered to my mother. "Grrr! The ferocious beast stalks his prey.. Waiting for the right moment to.. Pounce!" Kili growled and lunged at me, only to have his collar grabbed my Dìs. "I thought Fili was my little lion man? Not My precious Kili." "Mooommmm.." Kili groaned in protest and wriggled out of her grip. Dìs let out a hearty laugh, as did my mother. 

——

TA 2941 

Word had spread that the dwarves of Erebor would attempt to reclaim the mountain. "Kili.." I said softly.

My father motioned me to him. "Take the horse, and these swords, before the company leaves, give them these. Each represents the dwarves. Their names are engraved in each. I put the one you made for Kili in there instead of mine." He winked. I groaned. "Hurry now! Before they're gone!"

I rushed outside and to my horse, running as fast as she could muster up the path. I was stopped by the guards and explained who I was and what I had and they let me in. I was met with Dìs who was pacing the floor. "Lady Dìs?" I said, walking to her. She looked up and gasped. "Y/N..? You've grown beautifully.." I smiled, "Thank you, I've brought gifts from my father to the company." I said. She held out her arms and I gave her the swords wrapped in cloth. "I'd tell you to tell Kili and them goodbye, but they're in a meeting, and leaving in a matter of hours." I nodded and bowed to her. "Give them my fairwell." 

And with that, I departed, leaving my heart heavy. 

I think I had a crush on the prince.


	2. Battle of The Three Hearts.

TA 2941 ((battle of the five armies, everyone lives, duh. I don't like sad stuff.))

 

Houses on fire, Smaug soaring around. 

My mother was frantic. 

Bard, someone I wasn't overly fond with, for he was too proud of himself, shot and killed the beast within moments. My house was one of few still standing. 

I looked out my window and watched people fleeing and fighting Orcs. 

I knew what I had to do, I was prepared for this. 

I grabbed the battle armor that was handed down to me from my grandmother and I pulled it on. I took out my sword from its chest and sheathed it, "If I don't come back, I love you!" I yelled before my mother could stop me. 

I cut down Orc after Orc, I reassured towns folk, I did what I could. Until I saw my chance to run to the battle field. 

Which of course, I did. Who wouldn't?

I ran, sword in hand, into the battle and swung and killed. Elves, men, dwarfs, orcs, Wargs, and eagles were all in this battle together. I looked around for any one in the company. "Kili! Fili!" I yelled. 

That was until I saw the unmistakable gleam of golden hair, of no other than Fili. And where Fili was, Kili was. I wasn't a fast runner, oh no, but I made it there just in time to watch Fili get stabbed in the back, and dropped. "Fili!" I yelled before he hit the ground. He wasn't dead, no, the sword was inches from his heart though. Kili watched in horror as his brother lay. Behind him stood a red haired ginger elf. 

With a war like cry, Kili lunged to the orcs, battling them until he too fell. The elf then took her turn. 

I watched everyone around me fall. But none that I actually cared for died, although my father was deathly wounded, possibly the end of his forging days.

I knelt by Kili's side, weeping horribly until the ginger elf came to me. "He will be alright. Is he close to you?" She asked, "My best friend." I whispered softly. "Fili was, too. They were like family." "They'll be alright, it was a close call, but they'll be alright." She calmed me. I trusted her. 

Oh, how wrong I was. 

——

TA 2942. 

My mother was summoned to the mountain, for she was one of the many healers in the town. I was in tow, since she was angered at me. "Do you know how mad I am at you, Y/N? You could've gotten yourself killed, or even others! You're so lucky that I don't do any–" "She did well in battle, the others saw and told." Thorin interrupted my mom as she was talking to me. I looked back, "King Thorin." I bowed. "Y/N." He smiled, "I see your mother was over joyed about you doing your part in battle," he chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Is there a reason you've come to see us? Or just checking the others?" "Prince Kili has requested to see you." My heart fluttered. I knew he was my friend, but he was healing. "Lead the way." I said, and followed him in his footsteps to Kili's door. I pushed it open and my heart dropped. 

That elf was taking her face from him, and he was smiling. Did they just kiss?

"Kili? You wanted to see me?" I acted if I didn't just see what I did. "Yes! Y/N!" He sat up, groaning a bit. "I was told you were in the battle! I was so worried. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I giggled at his questions, "I'm quite alright Kili, I've already gotten these questions from my mother anyways." I walked over to his bed side, "How are you fairing?" I asked. "Well! Tauriel here has helped tremendously." He smiled slyly and looked at the elf. "Ah, So Tauriel is your name." "And Y/N is yours." Tauriel said with a smile. I couldn't help but have a sick feeling about her. 

This elf feels sick, as if some type of disease lies upon her.. Not a sickness, like a cold, but.. Something's up with her.

"You two are close, I presume?" "Oh yes, Y/N, I never told you.. Tauriel and I, we're a thing!" He said gleefully. I forced my best smile, "And your Uncle allowed that, hm? She is, no offense, an elf after all. And you're a dwarf." "Yes, he did. Thrór allowed your parents to marry." He remarked. "That's none of your buisness, Kee." I said sternly, earning a glare from the elf. 

"Anyways, I'm happy you're alive, Vísi." "As to you, eyrr eldr." ((Prince and Spit Fire.))

With that, I rushed out the door.

——

——

Kili and the elf.

Kili and the elf.

Kili and the elf.

Kili and the elf.

I replayed the scenario in my mind until I hit into what seemed like a brick wall, until it chuckled at me, "Ah! Dwalin! I'm sorry!" I shyly said, standing and brushing my trousers off.

That was another thing about me, I hated dresses, unlike the other girls. I wore my brothers hand me down trousers and tunics. 

"It's quite alright, seemed like you were off in a different world, hmm?" "Y-Yes.. I was just thinking about something." "Do you want to talk..?" Dwalin asked. "No no, but do you know where Lady Dìs is?" She was always like a second mother to me, she knew everything about me, and I'm pretty sure she knew about my little crush on Kili. She always talked to mother about us. "Her room, she's still recovering from the news of the boys getting.. Injured." He shrugged, "Thanks, Dwal." I said, patting his shoulder and walking down the halls. I was a welcomed visitor in the mountain, so I knew most of the guards and didn't get questioned for being there. I had even spent the night one time with Kili, and we built a fort.

I knocked on Lady Dìs' door, "Come in." Her voice sung. "Y/N." She said with a smile, "Lady Dìs." I bowed, and she motioned me to come in. I closed the door behind myself and sat in the chair next to her bed. She was in the process of knitting.. Something. "So, you doing alright?" "Yes yes, but do not worry about me, what about you? Dwalin told me you were a bit shook up." I said, Dìs sighed. "Yes, I'm doing better now. Earlier they had to nearly restrain me, they wouldn't let me see my poor kids." "They're doing well, is see, I visited Kili, I haven't see Fee yet though." I shrugged, "My little lion man is doing just fine. Sore, but fine." Dìs looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure you're alright, Y/N? You know you can tell me anything." 

She broke me. I couldn't hold it in, the flood gates opened. 

I openly wept in front of the princess. 

"Let it out, dear. Tell me what's troubling you." She cooed, rubbing my back. 

"I.. Think I have a crush on Kili." I whispered. "Pardon?" I knew she heard me, but she wanted me to say it louder "I think I have a crush on Kili." I said, looking her in the eyes. Dìs smiled, "Its about time you've confessed. I knew from the day you and Kili played one of you would fall in love. Surprised it isn't Kili." 

"It's not him because he's in love with that.. That elf!" I yelled, standing up "That's why you're crying? Oh dear, you didn't know?" Dìs said. "He told me.. I walked in, and they were kissing." I said, sitting back down. 

"Dìs.. Do you ever feel weary about someone you've just met? Like they have some dark secret?" "All the time, lass." 

"That elf is hiding something, and when Kili finds out I know it'll break him." "You're worried about his heart, yes?" "Yes." I said. "Find out what it is, catch her in the act." Dìs said, taking my hand. "But it'll break Kili.. I don't want to see him in pain." "He'll be fine. Off you go. Find out more about that.. Elf. I'm not fond of her either. I'd much prefer you with him." She winked, "Lady Dìssssss.." I groaned with a smile. 

Then, I walked out. My heart was hopeful again.


	3. The Truth.

((This fic isn't meant to be long, sorry if it jumps around a lot. Just my mind..)) 

TA 2942 ((beginning of a new year.)) 

It had been 3 months since the battle.

The town was rebuilt, and I started hanging out with Kili more.

"Where's Tauriel?" I'd ask. "She's in Mirkwood, visiting." He'd say. 

Visiting.

"Oh." Is all I'd say. We had become more distant once she came along, and I was jealous, and I think he knew. 

"So what do you think of Tauriel?" "She seems nice, I guess. I think she suits you." Kili would just smile and nod, "I think the same. We're marrying in a few months." I froze in my spot as we were walking around the battle field. "Aha.. Marrying? It's a bit soon, don't you think..?" "No? I'm quite smitten with her." Kili said, a bit confused. 

"I see, sorry for my reaction." "It's alright, I just thought you'd be all 'Im happy for you, Kee! Congrats!' But I guess not." He said, mimicking my voice. "I don't sound like that!" I pushed him, "You did when you were little yelling, 'Mercy! Mercy!' When I got you!" I tackled him, "It'll be you yelling mercy next!" I said, pinning him below me in a fuss. 

Kili tucked hair behind my ear and smiled. "You really are beautiful, Y/N. I never did tell you that." "Thanks, Kee. You grew up to be pretty handsome yourself. That elf is pretty lucky." I smiled, rolling off him, and laying to his side. "Well, I better get inside, Tauriel is returning soon, and I don't wanna be covered in dirt." I stood and pulled the prince up, dusting him up. I felt him tense a bit as I unintentionally brushed my fingers over his groin. "S-Sorry!" I said, "I was just–" "Its fine! Not like I haven't accidentally touched your chest before." He smirked, "Yeah, accidentally." I teased. 

We walked to the doors, and just as we did, I saw Tauriel riding a horse over the hill.. But she wasn't alone. Another elf rode next to her, his hair near the color of silver-blonde. He was handsome.. He was, I knew, Legolas. Son of Thranduil. Why was he with the elf?

I ducked into the bushes and they stopped, getting off their horses. Thankfully from where I sat I could see and hear everything unfold. 

They looked at each other tensely, before Legolas cupped her face with his hands and pulled her close, their lips locking in a passionate, yet quick kiss. "Come back with me, Tauriel.." "I will in due time, Legolas.. Once I marry into the line, do you know how much wealthier you and I could be? I don't truly love him, oh, I never did. It was a mere lead on.. It's you, Leggy." "I know, Tauri. I know. I'll always know, but hurry and marry him, before anyone finds out this all." They even had pet names for each other. 

I knew she was up to something! I attempt to run into the mountain, but due to my structure, wasn't as quiet as I thought. Tauriel looked at me and I froze. "Legolas, go back, I'll handle her." Legolas nodded and got on his horse, running off. 

I ran into the mountain with Tauriel in tow. "Kili! Kili!" I was yelling, I couldn't find him. 

I was growing tired and soon Tauriel grabbed my collar and put me to the wall. No one was around, in her favor. She pressed a knife to my neck and I swallowed hard. "I could kill you now, but that wouldn't look go for me.. Do not tell anyone. Ever. Not Kili. Not your mother. Don't even think about it. It's funny how he thinks I love him, dwarves are so easy.." 

I wriggled under her grip but she tightened. "Run, run to your home. Never come back, you can remain friends with the prince, but do not get close to him in any other way than that. You seem to be his saving grace." She let me go and I stumbled. "Get home, mutant." I scowled at her, and walked away, down the steps and out the door. 

I rubbed my neck and sighed.

How was I to tell Kili? And would he believe me?


	4. Authors Note/Question.

I want to do a  _True Loves Kiss_ type of story?? But I don't know if I should incorporate it into this story, or make it a different story with another character, or Kili again. 

I don't know. Should I just make it into this story, or a new one? I have a good idea for a plot and don't want to waste it.


End file.
